092414FateSeriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering temeriticArduite TA at 22:28 -- 10:30 CA: Seriad approaches Fate, "Hey cutie. Told your mom about your dead ecto-brother. She gave zero shits." 10:30 TA: "wow what a hardass bitch" 10:30 TA: "classy as fuck" 10:30 TA: "except not at all" 10:30 TA: "well i dont look forward to meeting her ever" 10:31 CA: "Eh, I also told her you were competent. So there's that." 10:32 TA: "like" 10:32 TA: "i get she doesnt know us and shit but like" 10:32 TA: "how can you just like brush off that shit" 10:32 TA: "whatever idk" 10:34 CA: "I can see where she's coming from though. I mean, we lost like half of our players in the previous session." 10:35 TA: "so shes like calloused and shit" 10:35 TA: "an ice cold motherfucker" 10:36 CA: "Old, cold, and sexy as fuck." 10:36 TA: "old? the fuck" 10:36 TA: "isnt she like as old as you" 10:37 CA: "Nah, she's... older. Time bullshit." 10:37 TA: "shes a time player?" 10:38 TA: "maybe she can help dani with her bullshit" 10:38 CA: "What's her Class again?" 10:38 TA: "page of time or whatever" 10:39 CA: "Pages are shit all the way until god tier. And even then they still kind of suck if Doir is anything to go by. But they also get a nice pair of booty shorts/ 10:39 CA: ." 10:40 TA: "i look forward to that shit" she bounces her eyebrows. "how tight are they? tight as fuck i hope" 10:41 CA: "Tight as fucking fuck. Like, these shorts I'm wearing now? Practically shit tier compared to Page shorts." 10:43 TA: "ima steal some totes" 10:44 TA: "hey yo gimme kates handle" 10:44 TA: "ima give it to dani" 10:45 CA: taxidermizingArithifuck hang on," 10:45 CA: " 10:45 CA: She pulls out her phone 10:45 CA: "Yeah, taxidermizingAmarathine..." 10:46 TA: "hell yea" 10:50 TA: "thanks gurl" 10:51 CA: "no problem... gurl?" 10:51 TA: "nah im bitch" 10:51 TA: "youre gurl" 10:51 TA: "bitches are superior" 10:52 CA: "Alright then... bitch..." 10:52 TA: Fate grins. 10:53 TA: "you should call my pops over there that he'll like it" 10:53 CA: "No thanks, I've already died once." 10:54 TA: "hes such a hardass too" 10:54 TA: "how am i the kid of two hardasses" 10:56 CA: "Together they form an ass so hard, not even the finest of bulges can pei-- wait you don't mean that literally, do you?" 10:57 TA: "you suck at this" 10:58 CA: "your mom sucks at this.," 10:58 TA: "no shit" 11:01 CA: "shut up!" 11:01 TA: "so like what else is my mom like" 11:04 CA: "Oh, she's pretty cool. Into Taxidermy and all that shit" 11:04 TA: "the fuck" 11:04 TA: "freaky" 11:05 CA: "I wonder if she thought to taxidermize our friends corpses..." 11:05 TA: "what the fuck seriously" 11:05 TA: "whos worse you or her 11:06 CA: "Her obviously" 11:06 TA: "i need some proof god damnit" 11:07 CA: "I don't think I have any on hand..." 11:07 CA: "I'll ask her about it next time we speak..." 11:08 TA: "oh god what have i done" 11:09 CA: "eheheheh" 11:14 CA: "If it makes you feel any better, she probably doesn't taxidermize people. She's also really cool. And can do all kinds of Time Magic." 11:20 TA: "sounds like you like suckin some lady dick" 11:21 CA: "Suckin lady dick is my passion." 11:21 TA: "its the best passion" 11:21 CA: She smiles, "Yes, I know." 11:26 TA: Fate yawns. "ima catch a snooze for a bit" 11:26 TA: "after i talk to my best bitch that is" 11:26 CA: "Alright, cool." 11:37 TA: "peace" she walks off towards Dani. -- carewornAstro1ogist CA is now an idle chum! --